


Pieces of Time

by Lexi__Grey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalijah, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi__Grey/pseuds/Lexi__Grey
Summary: "Maybe it's not about the happy ending maybe it's about the story." This story stretches out over centuries. The years are full betrayal and pain, but also love. A love that never faded; It stayed strong until the end.





	1. 1492

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1492 was the beginning of everything. It was the year they met and the year they fell in love. And it was the year they lost each other. The last time he saw her was the night she ran. It was late, and the sacrifice would be happening in two days, which Elijah was dreading. From the day he met her he’d known she would die by his brother’s hand yet he’d foolishly grown close to her. Now he wished they’d never found her. At least then she wouldn’t be dead in a few days.

Elijah was sitting in his study reading through a book when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and froze in shock when he opened the door.  
  
“Katerina, are you alright?”  
  
Yes, My Lord. I was hoping we might be able to speak," she said.  
  
He stepped aside so she could enter. “Of course.”  
  
She stepped inside and walked over to one of his bookshelves. She kept her back to him as she browsed the shelves.  
  
“Is there something particular you wish to talk about?”  
  
“Yes,” she said. “A few weeks ago we had a conversation.”  
  
“We’ve had many conversations over the past few weeks, Katerina.”  
  
As she walked through the room, he could see the slight shake in her hand-the acceleration in her heartbeat. She turned around to face him.  
  
“In the garden. You told me you do not believe in love.”  
  
He paused and then nodded. “I did.”  
  
“Is that still true?”  
  
“I’m not certain,” he said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
She looked down with a sad smile. “Life is too short for uncertainty Elijah.”  
  
It was the first time she’d called him by his name alone. It had always been Lord Elijah or My Lord.  
  
“Not for everyone.”  
  
She looked up at him with eyes full of uncertainty and for a moment he was sure she knew what he was and what Klaus had planned for her. But he dismissed the thought.

But she does know. She knows exactly what is going to happen. He’s going to watch as his brother kills her. She knows he’s lied to her since the day they met- that he’s ready to betray her. Yet she can’t see him any different than she did the day before when she was clueless. She still loved him. She hadn’t realized how much until she learned the truth. The pain of the betrayal made it obvious and soon it wouldn’t matter. After tonight she would be gone. She may never see him again and if she does it will probably be so he can kill her.  
  
That’s why she moved forward. It’s why she kisses him.  When his arms move around her waist to pull her closer, she wraps hers around his neck. This may be the last time he feels anything other than hate for her and she needs to know that he cared for her. That she wasn’t just a pawn in his brother’s game.  And as they kiss, the way he holds her as if she may vanish it’s enough. She will be gone tomorrow but she won’t forget what she felt for him.   
  
Their kiss ended, and he rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.  
  
He whispered her name as she pulled away. “Goodnight my lord.”  
  
Then she was gone and it won’t be until Klaus comes to him late in the night saying she has fled that he realizes she was really saying goodbye.

 


	2. 1727

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hundred years would pass before they saw one another again. Neither of them expected to see one another for she was too good at running was and he was no longer chasing her.

Elijah passed through the groups of people gathered in the ballroom.  He would rather be spending his evening elsewhere but his attendance was important for keeping up his role of a nobleman.

He was searching for Kol, hoping he wasn’t causing trouble. He didn’t notice the woman backing up until he had almost run into her. An apology came from her and shock ran through his veins.

“Katerina?” He asked. She turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

“No, sir. My name is Katherine.”

“My apologies you remind me of someone.”

Charlotte, the hostess of the party, stepped up beside Katherine.

“I was hoping you two would meet,” she said. “Elijah this is Katherine Pierce, Katherine this is Elijah Mikaelson.”

Elijah took her hand into his and placed a kiss to the back of it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Pierce. Might I have this dance?”

Katherine gave him a tight smile. Denying him in front do so many people would be a foolish move.

“Of course.” He led her to the dance floor as the music began.

“Katherine?” He asked after a moment.

“Is Klaus here as well?”

“Do not worry Katerina. He is far from here.”

“Should I fear you as well?” She asked.

“Not right now.”

She didn’t relax if anything she grew even tenser. Elijah acted perfectly casual, however.

“You have nothing you wish to say, Katerina?”

She hesitated before she replied, “Why?”

He didn’t answer but tightened his grip on her.

“Did you not care that I would die? Was Everything a lie?”

“I cared,” he said. “I wasn’t meant to, but I did.”

“Yet you made no move to stop it.”

“It has been my brother’s wish for centuries. I am obligated to help him.”

“No matter what happens to anyone else.” She shrugged. “I guess I understand. Tell me when I ran what did he do to Trevor and Rosemary?”

“He hasn’t caught them yet.”

The corners of her lips turned up. “Good for them.”

He was silent for a moment observing her. When he had met her she’s been bright and carefree. The life in her eyes made him want to take her and hide her from Klaus the moment he saw her. He spent time with her during her stay in London. She told him about her home and how she hoped to return someday. They’d spoken about their families and their childhoods. She’d been like an open book.

Now she was dark and closed off. He wouldn’t have even known she was afraid were if he was not close enough to see how tense her body was.

“You’re becoming different Katerina.”

She looked up and met his eyes for the first time.

“I have no choice.”

“There is always a choice.”

“If I remained the way I used to be, I would be dead right now.”

Elijah sighed. “Katerina,”

“Don’t. I don’t particularly care what you have to say.”

“Niklaus will arrive in three days,” he said causing Katherine’s eyes to widen. “I won’t tell him you were here but it would be best if you were gone before then.”

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. After a moment they opened and she looked up at him.

“He’ll never stop hunting me will he?”

“No.”

She nodded and stepped away from him. “Goodbye Elijah.”

“Goodbye, Katerina.”

Elijah watched as she walked away. It took all his self-restraint to keep from going after her. If he did Klaus would only resent her more. So he kept his feet planted in the same spot and didn’t move his eyes until she had left the room. With a sigh, he straightened out his suit and glanced over the room.

“So that was Katerina Petrova.” Elijah jumped slightly having not noticed Kol walk up behind him.

“I don’t-”

“I can see why she struck your fancy.”

“Kol, if Nikl-”

“Don’t worry Elijah. Nik won’t hear a word from me.”

“If he was to hear something he would only increase his efforts to find her,” he said trying to make Kol understand how serious it was.

“Elijah, I’m not a fool. I know what will happen, and I am capable of keeping a secret.”

“Thank you, Kol.”


End file.
